CopyCat
by Taim
Summary: The story of Copy and her memories of meeting and living with the infamous L.A.B.B killer, Beyond Birthday. Onesided OCxBB
1. Welcome

**I have returned once more to burn your minds with my writing! This is just stress relief for me, so don't judge it too harshly. And I don't know if there was ever a real character called C to exist in Another Note or not, so I'm just gonna throw in my charrie and pretend I've never heard of this person called C. Enjoy!**

**I do not own DN.**

_CopyCat- The Tales of C_

Strapped down to the table, the young woman screamed repeatedly. There were no real words in the sound, just pointless noise. She had been doing this for days now, shrieking until her voice went out or they drugged her.

The door to her cell opened, the endless white of her room broken for a moment by a glimpse of the hallway. The nurse walked up quickly, a needle in her hand. It was sedation this time. She didn't struggle when the attendant pressed the needle into her arm through the jacket. These days, the only peace she had was when she was sleeping. She closed her eyes, letting the drug and memories lull her to sleep.

_Calico Roseberriae -now known as Copy, or just C- stepped into the extensive building with nervous glances in every direction and shuffling steps that she stumbled over constantly. Watari, the kindly-looking older gentleman who had brought her this far, said his farewells and turned to leave. Copy looked back at him, slightly panicked, but showing no sign of it other than her usual doe-eyed look._

_"Why are you leaving?" She asked as the door shut behind him. He didn't hear and she was left alone in this new place. She turned back, glancing around. Did that man, the one who was so nice and calm, just leave her here with no one to help her. She found her attention pulled to one of the children nearby, a dark headed boy about her age, maybe a bit older. He was staring at her- or more correctly, the space above her head. His eyes were the color of blood._

Just as she realised this -prehaps for the hundreth or maybe thousandth time-, her eyes snapped open and the wailing came again. "Beyond!" Her eyes were pressed shut tightly with the force of her cries, her voice as loud as she could make it. Maybe, somehow, if she could be loud enough to reach the outside world, even heaven or hell themselves, he would hear and come back for her. He would return and make all this pain stop. One way or another.

Another nurse, or maybe the same one, came and administered another dose. This time, C fell into unconsciousness without her memories to make her smile.


	2. Flames

**Hello once more. Here's another bit of Copy's story.**

**I do not own DN. Bleh.**

_CopyCat- The Tales of C_

The walls were still just as white when the teenage girl woke up again. The lights were still just as bright and unbearably white, the door was still just as concealing and far away as before, and the straps holding her down were still just as tight and confining. She sighed sadly, casting a longing look at the door. She wanted to be free and out in the world once more. She wanted to talk to people and have them not think she was insane. She wanted her love back.

The thought had popped into her head without a warning and it made her want to start screaming again. Screaming for time to turn back, for the life she once had. Screaming for him. A tear rolled down her face but she still said nothing. If she spoke, she'd start screaming. And if she started screaming, they'd sedate her again.

She sighed again and closed her eyes. Today was one of her therapy days. It didn't matter that they all thought she was rambling senselessly. It was nice to talk to someone about him, or even anything really. A happy mumble escaped her lips. Thoughts of the dark-haired man made one corner of her lips twist up in a smile.

She opened her eyes, the bright emerald of them shimmering in the almost blinding glare of the lights overhead. 'Beyond.' She mouthed the word silently, feeling the dips and hills of the word. The blunt, quickness of the 'be,' the roundness of the 'yo,' the sloping motion of the 'n', and the pop of her tongue with the 'd.' She smiled softly, shaping her lips differently each time as she repeated the word over and over. Slowly, she realised that she was whispering it softly, and the smile widened.

"Beyond, Beyond, Beyond..." Saying his name was like having multiple shots of adrenaline injected straight into her heart. It sped up and skipped a few times, and she knew the irregular beat would be recorded on the machine in the other room adjoining hers. She didn't care. It made her feel like it was all real, like she wasn't just stuck in a dream, to feel her heart change just saying his name. It made her feel alive, and now that she lives in this place, that was really something special.

The nurse from before -or maybe this was a new one, they all look the same to her anyway- walked up and carefully checked the girl's restraints, moving with exaggerated slowness. It was supposed to keep the patients in this institution from getting agitated by making slow movements and gestures. It's the way to treat wild, frightened animals, but then again, that's all they thought the various patients were.

"Come on Ms. Rose, Dr. Teller can't wait to see you today." The fake smile all the attendants were paid to wear was plastered firmly in place on the woman's mouth. And the slight way her lip twisted at the end fixed in the girl's mind that Dr. Teller, the therapist, was not at all looking forward to seeing her. He never wanted to see her. And calling her 'Rose' made it completely clear that this nurse, new or old or whatever she was to the place, knew exactly what would happen if she called the girl by her real name, or the new one. Especially so for the new one.

The teen smiled at the woman, determined to seem at least somewhat sane. It was always fun to mess with the attendants' heads. Makes them wonder who should really be here or not. The girl chuckled at the woman's terrified expression, more or less hidden by the fake smile. "How are you today, ma'am? Very well, I hope." She smiled for an instant too long, a cold craziness behind her eyes. "It feels very nice to be up today. It's like the world is right and smiling." Thunder boomed and she grinned again. "Well, maybe not nature, but everything feels very nice in the building." She chuckled as the lights flickered, wondering if anyone else saw the eyes watching her from the corner of the room. They vanished as the room was once more lit by the blinding fluorescence.

"I am well, Rose. And you?"

"Very well myself." She smiled, calming herself. It wouldn't do to be sedated on a therapy day. "How is Dr. Teller this fine day?"

"He can't wait to see you, Rose." The constant repetition of her 'name' was getting annoying. It was supposed to keep her calm, but it only worked when _he _said her name, her real name. Him saying it... Oh, just thinking of him sent gooseflesh racing down her arms. She shivered pleasantly and looked toward the door.

"Well let's get going then. No need to make the kind doctor wait." The nurse panicked slightly, then paused as she remembered that she was the one with the alarm button and there were four burly security men just outside the white door.

She went to the door, keeping one eye on the unstable girl, and waved at the camera. There was a beep as the lock slid back and the door was opened just enough for a tall, slender man in a white coat to get inside. He made his way to the table and pressed a button on the side, sitting her up at a comfortable angle. The nurse stayed far back, close to the door.

"Hello, Rose." She sighed in annoyance. "Do you want me to call you something different?"

"I would like that, yes. They repeat 'Rose' too much." She was glancing around with boredom, calm and relaxed.

"Would you like me to call you Copy? Or Chance?"

She looked at him squarely, her eyes growing wide and animalistic. "Never call me that." _He's the only one allowed to call me that._

"Would you please explain why you don't like it?" He had that annoyingly patient tone that parents used with small children.

"That's not my name." She said it like it was obvious. They had been through this enough times before.

"I understand that, _Rose, _but there's another reason isn't there? Something about a friend?"

She growled softly. They were only asking these questions because of that detective, the one who took her love away. "Lollie's already told you all about it, so why do you bother asking?"

He sighed and explained slowly, "I have to keep asking if we ever want any progress, Copy. If you ever want out of here, you'll have to get better."

"Define 'better.' I'm not sure I know what it means." She knew without a doubt that she would never get out of here. Lolly would make sure of it. If they ever determined her to be safe for life on her own, she would be locked in a prison. Maybe even the same one B died in. She sniffed at the thought, her anger abating immediately. Sorrow overtook her and she closed her eyes. It was these horrid emotions that kept her here. If only she could control them.

The doctor had paused, watching her face as a battle of feelings waged inside her mind. At length, she finally whispered, "I want him back."

"Tell me about him." The doctor leaned forward. She didn't talk about him often, and he was interested to see if she would now.

"I... I can't."

His face registered his disappointment. "Why?"

"He's too special to me. I don't want anyone else to know."

"Hmmm..." He was scowling, but she didn't see, her eyes still closed. "Well, our time is up for now. Just ask me if you want to talk about him." She shook her head. He frowned deeply, then walked out.

That night, she dreamed of flames.

* * *

"Copy."

_"Beyond?"_

"Copy. I've done it."

_"Where are you?"_

"I've won."

_"Beyond! __It hurts!"_

"I've won."

She sat up screaming, the lights burning away the last traces of his presence. She laid still, breathing hard.

"Beyond..."

**I don't really like how this turned out, but it's good enough. R&R if you want. Bleh bleh bleh... For some insight to my inspiration, listen to Abracadavre by Elena Siegman. Truely a _B_eautiful tune.**


	3. All Over

**A last chapter to finish it all up. Enjoy.**

_"Please, B. Don't do this."_

_He slammed her against the wall, red eyes shining. "I have to beat him."_

_She moaned softly as he bit her neck hard. "But you can beat him differently. You don't have to die."_

_He didn't answer, expressing his feelings through the abuse he poured onto her body._

_She laid still, letting him tear her apart. When he finished, they were both breathing hard. _

_"It's time, Copy."_

_She said nothing. He dressed and walked out, never looking back. Only when he left, did she turn over and watched him leave. The door slammed shut behind him. His footsteps faded as he moved farther and farther away. Maybe if she hurried, she could catch him, convince him to stay. But, deep in her heart, she knew she could never stop him. No one could stop him._

_Tears rolled down her face, the silence of their small hideaway too solid, too unbreakable. Her sobs filled the air, echoing off the empty walls. He would never care for her, for anyone. Even when he was with her, using her for his pleasure, she could hear the soft, breathy whispers of "L." She could never compare to that. He only lay with her to satisfy fantasies of the dark-haired detective. She bore the scratches and bruises that Beyond wanted to put on someone else. And the pain that belonged only to her._

* * *

She woke up slowly, hurt and longing drawing her down. She could feel the dried track where her tears slipped out, but could do nothing to wipe her face. She sighed and watched the ceiling. Why couldn't she see him again? She just wanted it to be over, done so she could see him again.

Dr. Teller came in cautiously, his thin form stooped slightly as he approached. "Is everything alright, Rose?" They must have heard her screaming again. She couldn't sleep without letting out those pained cries.

She glared at him from the corner of her eye, tears of pain and depression threatening to spill over. "No, nothing is alright! I'm trapped here, trapped in all this white, and he's gone, and I can't ever see him again, and I can't say sorry, or tell him I love him..." She trailed off in a series of hiccups and heaving breaths.

She regained control somewhat and looked at him, her face looking more like a small girl's than it had in a long time. Her voice wavered as she said softly, "I want to talk."

"Then tell me, Rose."

"He called me Copy. He never felt anything for me, but I loved him. I wanted to make him happy. I wanted him to care about me. That would've been enough. I would've been happy to just have him care about me." She sniffed again, the tears slowly drying. "I wanted him to be with me, to stay for me. But he left, he walked away, he left." She closed her eyes, swaying slightly as she whispered over and over to herself, "He left, he left, _he left_."

The doctor had paled slightly, his eyes troubled. "It's okay, Rose. Everything's oka-"

Her eyes snapped open and she shrieked, "No it's not! Nothing is okay! He's dead!"

She sobbed more. She had held it together for so long, and it had finally become too much. Her heart, broken and healed over with scars so many times, had finally shattered. She began screaming, wordless cries tearing out of her in an attempt to relieve some of the pain.

She kept screaming, fighting uselessly as security came in and held her still while a nurse sedated her. Dr. Teller watched, his mouth slightly open in shock. She had a new brutality about her, a new air of breaking. He had a feeling that something had happened and she would never be the same again.

* * *

_"Copy. Can you hear me?"_

_"Beyond? Is it you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Am I asleep again? Please don't let it hurt."_

_"No, Copy, this isn't a dream. Come to me."_

_"Oh... Okay... Don't let it hurt..."_

_"It's okay now. It's all okay."_

_"That doesn't sound like you, Beyond."_

_"Just come to me."_

_"Beyond?"_

_His voice was fading. "Come..."_

_She followed the voice, her life drifting away._

* * *

Dr. Teller stepped back, the drug going to work. She wouldn't hurt and it would be over quickly. No one would be able to trace the overdose in her food. The institution might go under an investigation, but the detective knew what he was doing.

He stepped outside the room, the dark-haired man waiting for him. "I'm guessing it's over?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. Everything has been taken care of."

The other man nodded, his shoulders hunched as he turned to leave. "Good."

He shuffled out slowly, his mind already moving on. Now that the last of the L.A.B.B. case was cleared up, he could focus on his new game. It would take his utmost skill to outwit this 'Kira.'

Far above, or below depending on your view, two souls met again after so long apart.

**I might do one more after this, to clear up Copy's feelings. I don't really like how any of this story came out, but it's good enough. I might redo it sometime.**


End file.
